Vascular access devices such as subcutaneous implantable ports are often implanted in a patient to provide access to a major vein for a period of months or years so that blood can be repeatedly drawn or so that medication and nutrients can be injected into the patient's bloodstream on a regular basis. Subcutaneous implantable ports, which are also sometimes referred to as subcutaneous access ports, may be used for giving chemotherapy, providing blood transfusions, taking blood samples, delivering intravenous (IV) fluids, providing IV medicines, and the like. Known ports have an attached catheter which is typically a soft tube that is implanted into a patient's blood vessel.
After providing a local anesthetic or some other numbing medicine, at least two incisions are made. The distal end of the catheter of the known subcutaneous implantable port is inserted through a peel-apart vascular sheath and guided to desirable location of the vasculature. The proximal end of the catheter is tunneled under the skin between the two incisions. The subcutaneous implantable port is attached to the proximal end of the catheter by a locking collar and placed in a space created under the skin often referred to as a subcutaneous port pocket. The implantable port with the catheter properly connected can be sutured in the subcutaneous port pocket.
However, during removal of the peel-apart sheath or during final positioning of the port within the subcutaneous pocket with the catheter attached, the catheter can become kinked. The peel-apart sheath usage exposes the patient to the risks of bleeding and air embolism.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an implantable port that avoids, at least, the risks associated with kinking of the catheter and using the peel-apart sheath.